


is there somewhere you can meet me?

by iwritetrash



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alfred cannot stop thinking, Alfred goes to Edward's room, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choose Your Own Ending, Doubt, Excessive use of italics, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Scotland, continuation of s02e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: Alfred tells himself this must not be allowed to happen again. It is far too dangerous, and every second he spends between the sheets with Edward takes him one step closer to falling over a cliff into unknown territory. No.This must be a one-off, a short-lived affair. It cannot be allowed to continue, lest Alfred lose his heart, and indeed himself, in the process.





	is there somewhere you can meet me?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was listening to is there somewhere and i literally could not get this idea out of my head, even though i mean to start on florence's pov for all that lives must die, so this happened instead (i'm going through a short burst of inspiration damn...)
> 
> anyway the christmas special left me wanting more drumfred action, so i wrote my take on what happened after that kiss, complete with alfred realising he accidentally fell in love
> 
> if you want to listen to is there somewhere while you read this those are the kind of vibes i was going for, and i also totally stole the title from the lyrics so....
> 
> enjoy (and sorry about the really long note)

_Come to my room later_.

The words echo in Alfred’s ear, reminding him of that perfect kiss in front of the setting sun on a gorgeous midsummer evening. Words spoken only moments before he had parted from Edward to go their separate ways for the sake of propriety.

Now, Alfred waits, his entire body shaking from the anticipation, for the small hours of the morning when he might slip unnoticed to Edward’s room, to kiss him and touch him the way he has longed to since the day they first met. The kiss Edward had given him was more than enough to stoke the low-burning fire that rose in his belly whenever their eyes met into a raging furnace of desire. His very heartbeat seems to reverberate relief at _finally_ being able to hope for more.

When he arrives at Edward’s room, he doesn’t dare knock for fear of disturbing others sleeping nearby, but he finds the handle unlocked when he tries it. Edward looks around as he enters, startled by the approaching footsteps. Alfred fears, for a moment, that perhaps Edward’s intentions do not match his own, but when Edward’s eyes land on him they light with such an intensity that Alfred finds himself quite taken in.

It becomes quite clear that Edward is inexperienced in such acts, leaving Alfred to guide Edward through the process with careful touches and delicate kisses as he goes. His hands trail over exposed skin, tug at items of clothing to request their removal, and tangle in Edward’s hair. His lips press insistently against Edward’s as they stumble back towards the bed, gasping for breath between fiery kisses.

As they make love, Edward cries out a series of promises Alfred knows he cannot possibly keep. _Forever_ , he says. _Mine_ , he says. _My only_ , he says. _I love you_ , he says. Alfred cannot help but think of Florence, Edward’s fiancée, as Edward promises to be Alfred’s and Alfred’s alone. Perhaps Edward truly means what he says, but Alfred knows Edward is promising a future which cannot exist. Edward is too inexperienced in such relationships to know the price of them; they both have obligations in the society from which they’ve so briefly been afforded an escape, and the sooner they recognise such a reality the better.

For now, however, Alfred permits himself to fall into the trap of the affair and the tight embrace of Edward’s arms. He spends what feels like hours poring over the way Edward looks in the candlelight, with his hair mussed up by the sheets and his lips hanging open in desire as he hushes his cries of Alfred’s name. His eyes blaze, and his hands feel as though they are burning permanent brands into Alfred’s skin, at every point where they touch.

_It has never felt this way before._

Alfred pushes that thought from his mind.

When they finish, Alfred tells himself this must not be allowed to happen again. It is far too dangerous, and every second he spends between the sheets with Edward takes him one step closer to falling over a cliff into unknown territory. No.

This must be a one-off, a short-lived affair. It cannot be allowed to continue, lest Alfred lose his heart, and indeed himself, in the process.

Instead of resting awhile next to Edward, Alfred, somewhat reluctantly, eases himself out of bed to make his way to the open window, where he lights up a cigarette and blows smoke into the cool night air. Edward, seemingly oblivious to Alfred’s worries, comes to join him, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. His tender kisses on still-bare skin make Alfred’s heart pound in his chest as he takes another drag on his cigarette.

Edward plucks it from his hand to take a drag himself, and the sheer intimacy of the moment makes Alfred shudder. He blames it on the cold air from the open window. Edward exhales with a grin, before stubbing out the cigarette and pulling the window closed and tugging Alfred back to bed where it is warm.

Alfred can’t quite say what it is about that precise moment, but as he crosses the room with Edward’s hand in his, he is taken over by a surge of fear that this moment will never occur again.  

And there it is.

He realises too late that he has already fallen, without quite realising it, and now he finds himself, rather inconveniently, and quite irreversibly, in love with Edward Drummond. Alfred freezes in place, as the realisation washes over him with sudden certainty. His design on the man opposite him has shifted so suddenly from admiration, to desire, to… well, to love. 

Edward looks over at him, head cocked, silently asking what the matter is. After barely a moment’s hesitation, Alfred shakes his head, smiles, and follows Edward to bed.

Now is not the time to discuss such matters. It is late, and they have an early start tomorrow; they must make the most of these precious moments while they last. Alfred may continue his battle with his emotions when he has time for such matters.

He curls up in Edward’s arms, and attempts to halt the monotony of his whirring mind, repeating the same three words in an endless loop.

_I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
